My Life Would Suck Without You
by Lanna e Loh Cullen
Summary: O Edward é um chato, mas minha vida seria uma droga sem ele! Fic baseada na música: 'My Life Would Suck Without You', da Kelly Clarkson. Resumo mtoo ruim, mas leiam a fic, please !
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo.**

**Música obrigatória da fic (My Life Would Suck Without You - Kelly Clarkson):**

Porque nós pertencemos um ao outro agora

De alguma forma unidos aqui, para sempre.

Você tem um pedaço de mim

E, honestamente

Minha vida seria uma droga sem você.

Eu tinha sete anos quando minha mãe, Renée, decidiu se mudar do Arizona para Forks. Fomos morar em um condomínio, eu não estava animada com a idéia, pois gostava do Arizona lá faz sol e calor e Forks me parece uma cidade muito fria, não gosto de chuva e muito menos de neve...

No nosso novo apartamento, depois de tudo arrumado, eu estava entediada por não ter nada para fazer e minha mãe sugeriu que eu fosse ao playground para brincar e conhecer outras crianças.

- Ok, não tem nada de bom pra fazer aqui mesmo. - Falei irritada, apesar de saber que minha mãe sempre iria querer o melhor para nós.

Cambaleei até o elevador, tropeçando nos meus próprios pés, sempre fui desastrada...

Chegando lá, avistei tantos brinquedos, que sem me dar conta pensei ironicamente: ' Estou começando a gostar desse prédio'.

E então neste exato momento, do nada senti alguma coisa caindo em cima de mim, perdi o equilíbrio e cai no chão, só então percebi que a 'coisa' era uma menininha muito fofa de cabelos escuros e olhos verdes, parecia uma fadinha e usava um vestidinho rosa de babados, ela sorria de forma angelical para mim...


	2. Conhecendo Alice Cullen

**Oi, pessoal!**

**Essa é a nossa primeira fic.**

**Por favor, mandem rewiens, pois precisamos saber se continuamos ou se tah chata**

**Nos perdoem pela ausência do EdCat, mas já temos planos para ele (MUAHAHAHA)**

**Bjããoo**

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Conhecendo Alice Cullen**

- Oi, eu sou Alice, sua nova melhor amiga, e você quem é? – Ela disse isso pulando e batendo palminhas.

Achei estranho, a menina me usa como amortecedor, nem me conhece e já se apresenta como minha melhor amiga, meu Deus o frio deve afetar mesmo a mente das pessoas, mas tudo bem, acho que eu SUPERO!

- Sou Bella – e murmurei: - Sua nova amortecedora de quedas!

- Hã, você disse mais alguma coisa?

- Não, só pensei alto – Dei um sorriso amarelo.

- Ok, vamos brincar na gangorra, amiga? O que você acha?

- E... – E antes que eu pudesse concluir uma única palavra ela já tinha me interrompido.

- Também acho que não, então vamos brincar de Salão de Beleza da Barbie.

Acho que ficou na minha cara que eu ODEIO brincar de barbie, como minha mãe sempre diz 'eu sou um 'livro aberto'', e ela fez uma carinha de cachorro que caiu do caminhão de mudança e eu não tive forças para dizer não.

O que eu não tinha previsto era que o tal salão de beleza da barbie, era o nome que Alice tinha inventado para seu "salão particular" e eu seria sua barbie cobaia.

Depois de horas de tortura, Alice viu seu pai chegando do trabalho e disse que tinha que entrar, mas então pareceu se lembrar de algo.

- Bellinha, semana que vem vai ser minha festa e como agora somos melhores amigas você TEM que ir, depois vou te mandar o convite. – ela falou de um jeito que me deu até medo.

- Ok, tudo bem tenho só...

- Ok, te espero lá – ela me deu um beijo no rosto e saiu saltitando antes que eu pudesse falar qualquer coisa.

Mais tarde...

Eu tinha chegado em casa a uns 10 minutos, minha mãe estava me perguntando se eu tinha feito amigos e se tinha me divertido e quando estava falando de Alice a campanhia tocou.

- Deve ser o porteiro – Ela disse e foi abrir à porta.

E quando ela abriu, eu me assustei. Porque Alice já estava aqui saltitando? Como ela descobriu qual era meu apartamento? Me lembrei do que sempre ouvi minha mãe dizendo 'Em forks não há segredos'.

Nossa só de pensar nisso fiquei arrepiada.

E só então me dei conta que ela não estava sozinha, estava de mãos dados com uma mulher muito bonita que tinha o rosto em forma de coração, os cabelos cor de caramelo e os mesmos olhos de Alice, o que me fez imaginar que era a mãe dela e eu não estava errada.

- Oi, muito prazer, eu sou Esme, mãe de Alice.

- Sou Renée, mãe da Bella, entrem e fiquem a vontade.

- Obrigada, bom, eu vim aqui porque a Alice chegou muito feliz em casa, dizendo que tinha brincado com a nova melhor amiga dela e que eu tinha que vir agora trazer o convite para a sua festa de aniversário.

- Tudo bem, fico feliz que elas já tenham se tornado amigas, assim fica mais fácil para Bella se adaptar em Forks - Minha mãe sabia que eu era muito tímida, e, portanto tinha dificuldade em fazer novas amizades.

- É verdade, vamos Alice, da tchau pra sua amiguinha.

- Então Bellinha, até amanhã, a gente se vê no playground, ok? – Alice disse sorridente.

- Ok, até Alice - minha "nova melhor amiga" é mesmo rápida! Ela é meio maluquinha, mas eu já gosto dela, algo me diz que seremos grandes amigas.


	3. A Festa

**Oi Pessoal, primeiramente gostariamos de agradecer a saroscas ( nossa primeira leitora), Raffa, Pulguinha Cullen e Lorena pelas Reviews.**

**E desculpa mas não deu pro EdCat aparecer nesse cap., se não ficaria muito grande!**

**Espero que gostem!!**

* * *

**Capítulo 2: A Festa...**

A semana se passou tão rápido que nem senti.

Eu estava mesmo me adaptando a Forks, graças a Alice, ou melhor, Allie, todos os dias brincávamos juntas e apesar de eu não gostar das mesmas brincadeiras que ela eu me sentia bem em estarmos juntas. Alice sempre estava feliz e isso me fazia ficar feliz também. Ela não parava de falar sobre a festa. Nem acreditei, quando ela me disse que estava super ansiosa com sua festa que seria amanhã.

- Já é amanhã?

- Sim, você já sabe com que roupa você vai?

- Não, eu vou pensar em alguma na hora. - Dei de ombros.

- Sério!? – Ela parecia realmente surpresa - Eu já escolhi a minha roupa há um mês. Posso te ajudar a escolher a sua?

- Ahn...

- Please! – Ela disse com aqueles olhinhos "pidões".

- Ah, tudo bem Allie, vamos lá em casa. – Disse derrotada, ela tem um incrível 'poder' de persuasão.

Fomos direto para meu closet, Alice começou a revirar minhas roupas, a fim de encontrar algo 'decente' para eu ir à festa dela.

- Bella, onde estão seus vestidos? Não estou encontrando.

- Não tenho vestidos. – Disse como se fosse algo obvio.

- COMO VOCÊ NÃO TEM VESTIDOS? – Que ótimo! Que amiga discreta eu arranjei.

- Allie eu não tenho porque ter vestidos, além do mais mesmo que eu tivesse não teria onde usar.

- Agora tem, e não precisamos de ocasiões especiais para usar vestidos toda garota deveria usar sempre!

Ficamos em silêncio por algum tempo até que Alice o quebrou.

- Já sei, eu tenho um vestido lindo que eu nunca usei e combina com você. Ele é azul, a cor favorita do meu irmão. – Ela disse como se eu já o conhecesse.

- Alice, você tem irmãos?

- Sim, tenho dois: Emmett e Edward... Esqueci que você ainda não conhece.

- É. – Falei por não ter o que dizer.

- Na minha festa você vai conhecer, vou lá em casa pegar o vestido, já volto!

Alice me entregou o vestido e voltou para casa, pois já estava no seu horário de 'recolher', algum tempo depois minha mãe chegou, pediu uma pizza para o jantar e depois de comer, mostrei o vestido que Allie tinha me emprestado e só ficamos vendo televisão, passou um comercial de um novo kit de maquiagem infantil da Boticário no mesmo momento lembrei que não tinha comprado o presente da Allie. E minha mãe disse que tínhamos que dormir para acordar cedo e fazer isso.

-

Chegou o dia da festa e eu acordei nem um pouco animada, não gosto de festas e acho que nunca gostei. Mas tentaria parecer empolgada como todas as vezes que Alice falou sobre esse assunto, pois ela já é uma pessoa especial para mim e sei que essa festa é importante para ela. Tomei o café da manhã e saímos para comprar o presente, o Kit de maquiagem, pelas nossas brincadeiras eu achava que ela iria usar seu presente mais em mim do que nela mesma e comecei a entrar em desespero.

- Ah, não! Mais tortura. – arfei.

- Querida, ta tudo bem?

- Sim mãe, só estava pensando se não era melhor comprar alguma outra coisa, QUALQUER COISA, acho que maquiagem não deve ser um presente tão legal para crianças, eu mesma não iria gostar.

- Mas Bella, acho que a Alice vai adorar! Porque todo dia você chega em casa com uma maquiagem diferente. – minha mãe disse essa última parte rindo.

- Não ria da desgraça dos outros! – murmurei.

- O que?

- O que o que?

- Bella, Bella! Vamos levar isso mesmo, ok?

- Ok. – concordei derrotada.

O resto da tarde passou devagar, a festa estava marcada para as 19 horas e quando olhei o relógio já eram 18 horas e minha mãe disse que estava na hora de me arrumar. Tomei banho e lavei meus cabelos com meu shampoo com aroma de morango que eu simplesmente A-MO! Botei o vestido azul que Allie me emprestou e para minha surpresa: eu adorei! (Mas é claro que eu não iria admitir isso para ela) Coloquei meu All Star azul, sempre uso tênis porque qualquer coisa que tenha saltos são inimigos de descordenados como eu.

Quando eu e minha mãe estávamos prontas, peguei o presente e saímos em direção ao salão de festas do condomínio.

-

- OH. MY. GOOD. – disse quando cheguei à entrada.

Eu estava em choque, nunca vi tanto rosa em toda a minha vida e nem tantas flores e luzes. Eu sei que devia estar esperando por isso, mas mesmo assim não pude evitar que minha boca se escancarasse. Pra onde olhasse tudo que eu via era... ROSA!

Entreguei o presente à recepcionista e entrei já procurando Alice, a encontrei tirando fotos na mesa _rosa_ com um bolo de três andares _rosa_. Ela usava uma blusa só de uma manga branca, uma sainha de pregas quadriculada, uma sapatilha branca com detalhes rosa e uma boina... _rosa_ (e aí você pensa não me diga!) – revirei os olhos.

Logo que ela me viu veio saltitante na minha direção com o maior sorriso do mundo (sim, ela bateu esse Recorde.) e me abraçou.

- Bellinha, estou tão feliz, você gostou? Eu que escolhi tudo.

- Claro, Alice, você é demais. – Tinha que admitir que apesar de tanto _rosa_, a festa estava linda. Alice fez uma carinha emburrada que não entendi.

- Bella, porque você está usando _isso? _– Ela fez uma cara de nojo e apontou para os meus tênis.

- Allie, calma, é só um tênis e vestido com tênis é legal. – Falei rindo para tentar melhorar o humor, mas aquela baixinha era bem assustadora às vezes.

- Bella, você me ama? – Ah, não! E agora? Ela ta imitando o gatinho do Sherk!

- Claro que sim, amiga.

- Então, por favor, não cometa mais esse crime. – e ela fez uma cara de choro.

- Crime?

- É, isso é um crime contra a moda! Promete que não vai mais fazer isso?

- Prometo. – Quando disse isso, ela deu o maior sorriso do mundo de novo. Mas eu não tinha planos de cumprir a promessa.

- Pensei que você ia chorar! – falei, rindo de novo.

- Bom, como posso chorar, se tenho a melhor amiga do mundo. – Eu sei, ela estava puxando meu saco para eu cumprir minha promessa. Ri e percebi que na verdade ela estava dizendo o que eu achava dela. Não gosto de festas e ela está fazendo com que eu me divirta mesmo assim.

É isso que grandes amigas fazem.

- Obrigada, Allie, você é a melhor amiga do mundo!

- Eu sei. – Ela disse cantarolando. – É então, vamos brincar e conhecer meus irmãos depois quando eles aparecerem? - apenas assenti com a cabeça.

Brincamos e depois de um tempo eu e Alice fomos até a mesa da família dela, mas só um garoto que parecia um ursinho, estava lá, com cabelos escuros como os da irmã e um sorriso enorme com covinhas.

- Oi, Emmett, essa é a minha amiga Isabella Swan. Bella, esse é meu irmão Emmett Cullen.

- Ah, a 'famosa' Bella, minha irmãzinha fala de você o tempo todo. Prazer Bellinha pode me chamar de Emm.

- Ok. – não sabia mais o que dizer para o ursinho, ele é intimidador. E antes que eu pudesse pensar ele me deu um abraço de urso me deixando por um momento sem ar.

- Por favor, não me mate! – disse, enquanto tentava recuperar o fôlego. E ele finalmente me soltou.

- Você é muito fraquinha, pensei que iria mesmo te matar – ele disse isso entre risadas altas. Pessoas de outras mesas olharam e eu corei. Já mencionei que não_ gosto_ de chamar atenção? É, eu não gosto.

- Emmett, não perturba a Bella, NÃO ESPERE PARA VER O QUE EU VOU FAZER COM VOCÊ. – Eu e Emmett pulamos nos nossos lugares. Medo! Até o ursinho se encolheu com medo dela! – Irmãozinho querido do meu coração, cadê todo mundo?

- Mamãe e Papai estão recebendo os convidados e o Eddiezinho... Bem, não sei onde ele está, não o vejo desde que a festa começou. – Alice fez uma cara assustada que não entendi.

- AH MEU DEUS! Aquela peste deve estar com um plano pra estragar minha festa de aniversário de novo! - Estragar a festa? De novo? Hum... Já gostei desse Edward.

* * *

**Mandem reviews precisamos saber a opinião de vocês, se estão gostando da fic ou não!**

**Se continuamos ou não... Depende de vocês. **

**E no próximo capítulo o Ed vai aparecer de verdade. rs **

**bj**


	4. Conhecendo Edward Cullen

**Hey, pessoas!**

**Estamos mtoo felizes pelas reviews - pelo carinho e pelas sugestões.**

**Por favor, continuem mandando as reviews, para a gente saber se alguém está lendoo ! **

**Espero que gostem desse cap. , agora o EdCat realmente entra em ação. (MUAHAHAHA)**

**PS: Nos vemos lá no finalzinhoo. **

**Bjããoo**

* * *

**Capítulo 3: ****Conhecendo Edward Cullen.**

"_Amigos não são o que imaginamos,_

_mas o que eles são_

_e com todos os defeitos."_

- Emm, Bella, vocês tem que me ajudar a encontrar o Edward, eu sei que ele está aprontando alguma! – percebi toda a tensão na voz da Allie, Edward devia ser ' duh mal' *-*, eu adoro aprontar assim com os amigos e fiquei curiosa para saber e ajudar ele.

- Você disse "de novo", o que ele já fez?

- Um bolo que explodia na hora do parabéns...

- Hum, deixa eu pensar, um banho de tinta...

- Quando ele derrubou refri no meu vestido, quando derrubou a mesa do bolo na hora do parabéns...

-... Teve também aquela vez que ele tirou a energia do condomínio todo e,... – Resolvi interromper Emmett.

- Ok, mas é melhor procurar ele e amarrar na casinha do parquinho, ou podemos pensar em outras opções. - Falei com naturalidade, mas eles me olharam boquiabertos.

- Agora sei por que ela é sua amiga, ela é diabólica, vou ficar bem longe de vocês. – ele disse entre risadas e rimos também.

-É, as aparências enganam você sabe disso, mas do que todo mundo.

- Então, quem ta no plano? – perguntei animada.

- Eu! Não vou perder essa chance de salvar a minha festa.

- Eu! Sempre esperei por isso! – disse Emmett, com um sorriso malicioso.

- Ok, plano novo! É assim...

Expliquei o plano detalhadamente e eles fizeram uma descrição minuciosa de Edward, depois peguei um big suco e foi cada um para um lado procurá-lo.

Bom, primeiro ele deve estar sozinho, porque ele é muuuuuuuuuuito chato, não deve estar aqui porque tem várias crianças e nenhuma delas ta chorando, então ele nem passou por aqui. Segundo, se ele ta aprontando, deve estar em algum lugar bem longe e escondido... Mas, aonde?

Será que ele está lá nos fundos, perto da piscina? Aliás, porque nessa cidade alguém teria ou entraria numa piscina? É muito frio e a água deve ser muito gelada, só de pensar já senti a sensação e foi horrível! Fiquei com um nó na garganta, pois era típico de mim cair num lugar assim, bebi mais um pouco do meu big suco de maracujá para relaxar e cambaleei em direção a piscina, eu deveria juntar forças para tentar não cair mas o medo me deixou mas descordenada do que sou e tropecei mais vezes que o normal (sim, mesmo normal eu tropeço MUITO, acredite! Vou entrar pro _Guiness Book_)

Comemorei mentalmente quando cheguei à piscina e realmente tinha uma _pessoinha_ lá e depois comemorei de novo por ter conseguido andar alguns metros do lado da enorme piscina e não cair dentro dela.

O garoto estava sentado de frente pra piscina, olhando para o nada, parecia estar pensando em alguma coisa, talvez, em como 'estragar a festa de novo' como Allie disse. Calma, Bella, ele tem os cabelos desalinhados cor de bronze, mas você não tem certeza se ele é o Edward.

Refiz meus planos, era melhor perguntar primeiro, me apresentar e supostamente 'ajudar', na verdade, era um presente pela amizade inexplicada da Alice, eu tinha que ajudar a salvar a festa mesmo que fosse mais divertido ajudar Edward a estragar.

De repente percebi que a _pessoinha_ estava levantando, provavelmente iria para a festa, me apressei para alcançá-lo, peguei impulso e corri em direção a ele, mas quando cheguei perto não consegui parar e cai em cima dele, derrubando no chão e derramando o suco nele.

A sensação de _deja vu_ tomou conta de mim, lembrei de como conheci minha 'nova melhor amiga'.

Ele me olhava assustado e com raiva ao mesmo tempo – o que eu podia entender, afinal, dei um banho de suco nele (e em mim também). Eu estava mais vermelho que um tomate por que consegui ser um desastre mais uma vez, não sabia o que dizer.

- Desculpa, eu... Não queria... Eu só...

- Quem é você, sua louca?

- O que? Louca?

- É, só uma louca pra vir correndo sem parar, cair em cima de outra pessoa, eu, e ainda derrubar suco nela durante a festa de aniversário da irmã.

- Ah, então você é o Edward. Eu não sou louca, você nem me conhece e fica me chamando de louca, eu só corri porque to procurando uma pessoa... Que é você. – Espera, o que eu to falando? Não era pra eu contar que sabia quem ele é. Ele tinha os olhos mais lindos que já vi, eram verdes, mas eram coloridos e eles me deixavam confusa sacudi a cabeça e desviei o olhar para manter minha linha de raciocínio.

- Por quê? Assim você poderia jogar o suco em mim? Quem é você? Como você sabe meu nome e porque queria jogar o suco em mim?

- Sou Isabella, Bella...

- Agora entendi, você é a Barbie cobaia da Alice e ela mandou você fazer isso...

- Não eu juro! Eu não queria.

- Tudo bem, vou acreditar em você, mas SAI DE CIMA DE MIM! – Que estranho ele aceitou muito fácil e mais estranho ainda ele ter gritado do nada, depois eu é que sou louca.

- EU NÃO TO EM CIMA DE VOCÊ! – ele olhou sugestivamente para mim e para ele, para que eu percebesse que ele estava certo e voltei a corar.

- Tudo bem, eu estou em cima de você, mas já to saindo.

Não consegui levantar e rolei pro lado, procurando algo para me apoiar. Ele se levantou e estendeu a mão para mim – até que ele era educado – eu peguei a sua mão e ele me ajudou a levantar.

- Se você quiser, eu posso esquecer tudo e ser seu amigo.

- Que legal, Alice me disse que você sempre estraga as festas dela e eu queria ajudar, não gosto de festas e adoro fazer essas brincadeiras.

- Eu sou Edward Cullen.

- Eu sou Isabella Swan, mas prefiro Bella. – apertei a mão dele que estava estendida para me cumprimentar e me puxou para um abraço, ouvi um barulho de algo caindo no chão, mas não olhei o que era, eu gostei de abraçar ele, me fazia e ainda faz me sentir protegida. Mas ele começou a andar e quando percebi, ele me soltou e jogou na piscina.

- SEU IDIOTA, quer dizer, eu sou idiota devia ter percebido.

- Desculpe, agora estamos quites... HAHAHA. Você ainda quer ser minha amiga? – ele disse, rindo.

- Nunca. – ele riu mais ainda.

Tentei nadar para sair da piscina, a água estava muito mais gelada do que eu podia imaginar, enquanto ele me observava e eu pensava o quanto já odiava esse garoto comecei a quase me afogar. Só então percebi que tinha chegado à parte funda da piscina... Estava afundando.

Sabe quando você está morrendo e começa a passar um "filme" de toda a sua vida na sua cabeça? Pois é, esse "tal filme" passou. Já estava pensando em como minha mãe ia ficar desesperada e em como meu pai ia ficar triste e em como o Edward era idiota por me jogar na piscina, assisti minha morte e não me salvar e em como eu fui mais idiota ainda por acreditar nele, depois de tudo que seus próprios irmãos falaram e a culpa de tudo e de seus coloridos que não me deixaram ver as coisas com clareza.

De repente, senti uns braços me puxando para alguma direção, depois percebi ser para fora da piscina, pois senti o chão sob as minhas costas e a volta do ar e comecei a cuspir água, abri os olhos e era Edward.

- Você está bem? Pensei que você estava fingindo pra mim ter que pular na piscina também, mas você demorou a sair.

- Até na hora da minha morte você conseguiu ser super irritante.

- Até quase morta você consegue ser super irritante.

- Você é um idiota, mas obrigada. Como você conseguiu me salvar?

- Eu fiz aula de natação, e meu pai é médico e fez um cursinho de primeiros socorros com a gente, mas hoje foi a primeira vez que precisei.

- Ainda bem que você fez, se você fosse ser meu amigo, o que não vai, você iria precisar e muito! – murmurei, mas ele escutou e ficou rindo da minha cara.

- Percebi que você é um desastre em pessoa. – Ele estendeu a mão para me ajudar de novo, mas eu me levantei sozinha e ele fez uma cara de reprovação.

- Sei lá o que você iria fazer agora.

- Você é muito desconfiada, você quase morreu e acha que eu vou fazer alguma coisa, vai que agora você morre de verdade. – Ele riu de novo e minha vontade era de pular no pescoço dele.

Então vi um diabinho e um anjinho, um de cada lado do meu ombro.

- Não faça nada que você vá se arrepender depois, afinal de contas ele te salvou. – o anjinho disse.

- Ele que te jogou, a culpa é dele!

Expulsei os dois, pois preferi pensar sozinha e percebi que se ele tivesse jogado uma pessoa menos retardada do que eu, ela teria saído ilesa. Então resolvi perdoar (pelo menos por enquanto, porque ainda tinha o plano ' salvando a festa da Alice - parte I).

- Mudando de assunto, qual é seu plano para estragar a festa desse ano?

- Meu plano é... Promete que não vai contar pra ela?

- Prometo. – Disse, cruzando os dedos sem que ele visse.

- Vou confiar em você. Meu plano é não fazer nada.

- O QUE? – perguntei assustada. – Como ' não fazer nada'? Você sempre faz alguma coisa, acho que já deve ser tradição, as pessoas devem estar pensando algo como ' o que ele vai fazer esse ano?'. – Tudo bem, Bella, já chega! O plano é SALVAR a festa, lembra?

- Exatamente, Alice vai ficar com medo a festa toda, esperando eu fazer alguma coisa e os convidados vão ficar decepcionados.

- Você é um gênio. – Tinha que apoiar esse plano idiota que ele parecia ter passado horas pensando. Por causa da Alice.

- Eu sei. – Ele sorriu pra mim pela primeira vez, um sorriso torto tão bonito... Mas eu não seria eu se não fizesse algo para estragar o momento.

- Você é um convencido e isso me lembra alguém. – fiz cara de que estava pensando – Espera, já sei! Sua irmã, isso deve ser de família. – ele continuou sorrindo, então isso quer dizer que não estraguei, e que... Eu não sou mais eu? HAHAHA, que bobeira. – Ei, você ta falando a verdade ou ta com medo de eu contar tudo pra Alice?

- Bella, assim você me ofende, você é super desconfiada.

- Você me deu motivo pra isso. – ele olhou para o nada, com certeza pensando sobre o que eu disse e viu que eu estava certa. E depois olhou para mim e pude ter a certeza através de seus olhos, que ele dizia a verdade.

- Bella, desculpe, meu plano é esse mesmo.

- Ok, eu vou te ajudar, vou voltar pra festa e não vou dizer pra Allie que te vi e nem vou contar _seu plano_, ok?

- Sério? Ela diz o tempo todo que é sua amiga, melhor amiga, você quer fazer isso com ela?

- Aham. – Saí sem falar mais nada, na verdade eu não tinha mais o que dizer e Allie ia me matar, porque eu com certeza estava demorando a voltar e ia demorar mais, não podia aparecer na festa parecendo um cachorro molhado.

- Bella... - Me virei para a voz que me chamou, surpresa, pois parecia que eu já a conhecia há muito tempo.

- O que foi?

- Nada não, só queria dizer que você é louca, sabe, pra não perder o hábito.

- Idiota. – disse e fui para minha casa.

* * *

**Queremos agradecer a:**

**Nossa queridaa Pulguinha Cullen (apelido criado por nozes), que acompanha essa fic... FOREVER;**

**A Morena Gênia, Raffa. sabequeeuteadoro. (rsrsrs)**

**E a Celly Cullen, pela sugestão, a Bella tah contando a história já grande, mas realmente as falas das crianças devem ser mais infantis, nós tentamos nesse cap. fazer isso, mas... Obrigada e espero que vc continue lendo a fic. Rsrsrs**

**Please, reviews!**

**Precisamos delas p. continuar, depende de vcs.**


	5. Anjo da Guarda

**Fala aê, galeraa !**

**Demoramos, mas tah aí o novo cap.**

**Motivo: Tinham mtaaaas provas, nosso pai sempre tah 'atualizando o PC' e complicando tudoo. E no meio de toda essa bagunça, nós estavamos procurando uma _inspiração_ p. escrever. Mas, enfim...**

**Espero que gostem!**

* * *

**Capítulo 4: Anjo da Guarda**

_Eu sinto sua falta_

_Eu sinto falta do seu sorriso_

_E eu ainda derramo uma lágrima _

_De vez em quando_

_E mesmo que seja diferente agora _

_Você ainda esta aqui de alguma forma_

_meu coração não deixará que você vá_

_E eu preciso que você saiba_

_Eu sinto sua falta_

Agora peguei uma roupa que combinava mais comigo: (estava com mais frio depois de estar na piscina que tanto tive medo, mas Bella pensa no _lado positivo_: você não _caiu_, foi o idiota do Edward que te _jogou_) uma blusa de manga branca, um coletinho verde, uma calça jeans e um all star branco.

Penteei os cabelos e sequei rapidamente, mas mesmo assim estava uma droga por causa do cloro da piscina, então prendi num rabo-de-cavalo.

Pensei por um momento e sabia que eu iria guardar o segredo do Edward de verdade, pois a festa da Alice estava salva e apesar de ele ser super chato, irritante, convencido, idiota, ele era legal _às vezes_ e eu queria retribuir de alguma forma por ele ter me salvado.

* * *

- Oi Allie.

- Porque você demorou tanto? O que aconteceu com a sua roupa? E o plano? - ela disse mais agitada que o normal e eu me esforcei para entender as perguntas.

- Calma Alice, uma pergunta de cada vez.

- Você achou ele? - ela falou, ainda agitada.

- É... não... e você? - eu disse, sem saber o que inventar.

- Também não, ninguém viu ele. Mas porque você demorou? Já vamos cantar parabéns.

- Desculpa, eu tava procurando seu irmão e aí... eu _caí_ na piscina e tive que trocar de roupa.

Cantamos parabéns para Allie, que parecia ter esquecido do irmão, de tão feliz que estava. Brincamos mais um pouco, e o Edward não voltou a aparecer, até que minha mãe me chamou para ir para casa, me despedi e fui finalmente descansar, depois de um dia turbulento.

* * *

No outro dia pela manhã, minha mãe falou que já tinha me matriculado na escola em que ela iria trabalhar e que as aulas já começariam amanhã. Fiquei feliz porque gosto de estudar e por já conhecer alguém (Alice Cullen) na escola, é muito ruim quando vc chega no primeiro dia de aula e não conhece ninguém, é mais difícil ainda pra mim que sou beeem tímida.

* * *

- BELLAAAAA! - sim, foi assim que acordei no meu primeiro dia de aula: com minha mãe gritando e ainda vários despertadores tocando pela casa. Levantei, apressada para desligar aqueles sons irritantes. Depois me deitei de novo na esperança de conseguir mais alguns minutos de sono, quando de repente minha mãe quase derruba a porta.

- Bella, acorda! Vai logo tomar banho, hoje é o primeiro dia de aula, você não pode chegar atrasada, você sabe, como eu sempre digo: '_a primeira impressão é a que fica'_... - ela disse, rapidamente.

Resolvi me levantar, não gosto quando minha mãe começa com esses 'sermões'. Ela já tinha saído do quarto quando olhei para o relógio e faltavam DUAS HORAS para aula, sendo que eu só precisaria de uns 40 minutos para me arrumar E chegar lá.

- MÃE, FALTAM DUAS HORAS! EU TO COM SONO. - gritei, com raiva.

- Minha filha não se esqueça que eu trabalho nessa escola e preciso ver quais são mnhas turmas, os horários... temos que chegar um pouquinho mais cedo.

- É, 'um pouquinho!' - disse ironicamente, mas era melhor parar de graça e implorar - Por favor! Só mais 5 minutos. Eu ODEIO acordar cedo.

- Bells, por favor é só hoje e eu já fiz o lanche que você gosta! - ela falou, tentando melhorar a situação.

- Ok mãe, vou tomar banho agora. - falei impaciente. É, minha mãe sempre vence.

Quando eu estava tirando a roupa que costumava usar para dormir, ainda meio grogue para entrar em baixo do chuveiro, percebi que algo faltava... e era o meu cordão... meu pai tinha me dado no meu aniversário de 5 anos, ele disse que esse cordão era pra ele estar sempre comigo de alguma forma... no meu coração, e quando eu olhasse para a correntinha me lembraria que ele me ama!

Nesse exato momento senti minhas pernas perderem a força e cai de joelhos no chão, mergulhei em um choro que não consegui controlar, não sabia o que fazer agora, de alguma forma aquele colar me trazia sorte, quando olhava pra ele sentia que meu pai estava me protegendo, como se ele fosse meu anjo da guarda.

Minha mãe passou cantarolando, e decidi voltar a realidade, sequei as lágrimas e tentei me controlar, não precisava que mais uma pessoa sofresse. Corri para o box, liguei o chuveiro e senti a água gelada me acalmar lentamente.

Depois do banho, vesti meu roupão e fui para o quarto, mas no caminho tropecei em um vasinho no corredor. Que droga, a falta da correntinha já ta fazendo efeito. Olhei meu joelho que estava doendo e percebi que estava todo ralado, pois no vasinho tinha umas pedrinhas.

- Bella! - ela estava em pânico, me levantei o mais rápido que pude. - Bella, o que aconteceu? Você está bem?

- To, mãe! Eu cai por causa desse vasinho aí.

- Você machucou seu joelho! Vou pegar um remédio pra você.

- Não preci... - Tarde demais, ninguém faz minha mãe mudar de idéia quando está preocupada.

Cheguei no quarto, ela botou o remédio e um curativo (coisas que se tem em casa, quando você tem uma filha nada desastrada, como eu) e depois coloquei uma roupa rapidamente: uma calça jeans, uma regata branca, um casaco quadriculado azul e um all star vermelho. Fui para cozinha lanchar e depois voltei pro quarto para conferir minha mochila que era azul... A-DO-RO materiais novos! Dá vontade de ver direto... sentir o cheirinho de novoo... e de usar logo.

Estava feliz e triste ao mesmo tempo com o fim das férias de primavera (férias com Renee), pois como já disse gosto de estudar mas também gosto de ficar em casa sem nenhuma preocupação com provas e etc. Se bem que nas férias de verão (férias com Charlie) não era tão bom. Não que eu não gostasse de estar com ele, eu não gosto lá do Tenesse, nem de fazenda, nem de pescar...

Estava mergulhada nesses pensamentos quando lembrei de olhar o relógio, muito tempo se passou, talvez a gente estivesse atrasada. QUE NADA! Ainda faltava UMA HORA para _começar_ a aula!

Escovei os dentes e esperei...

Depois de muita espera e de quase ter dormido no sofá, minha mãe resolveu dar o ar da graça na sala. (pensei que ela tinha morrido no quarto) Peguei minha mochila no quarto e saímos!

* * *

A escola era pequena, até que _bonitinha _para ser de_ Forks. _Tinha muitos alunos e todos ficavam me olhando, como NÃO GOSTO de chamar a atenção, corei intensamente. Nessa cidadezinha devia ser quase um milagre a entrada de um aluno novo, todos pareciam se conhecer. Apressei minha mãe para _correr _para a secretaria, estava rezando para ficar na turma da Alice.

Ela pegou sua lista de alunos com horários e números de salas e fomos olhar a lista das turmas no mural do corredor. Me concentrei apenas em achar _Alice Cullen._ Decepção! Não lembrava que ela era um ano mais velha que eu, minha mente deve ter bloqueado essa informação só pra eu ter esperanças, agora estou arrasada, além de perder meu colar...

- BELLA! - Não acredito que a essa hora da manhã, Allie já está gritando... e pulando. E o pior chamando mais atenção para mim do que eu já tinha. Que Ótimo! Alice e seus irmãos vieram em minha direção.

- Oi Alice, oi todo mundo.

- Bella, estou muito triste que não vou ficar na sua sala, mas vamos sempre ficar juntas na hora do almoço, não é? - Alice disse, de forma dramática.

- Claro. - não precisava nem me pedir, não conheço mas ninguém mesmo...

- Pelo menos você não vai ficar sozinha. - Alie refletiu por um momento - Ou vai... esse é meu irmão que te falei, Edward Cullen, ele vai ser da sua sala. Essa é minha melhor amiga que também te falei, Bella Swan.

- Oi Edward. - Eu não acredito! Eu vou ser da sala do pestinha em pessoa! Se bem, que vai ser legal, coitados dos outros alunos MUAHAHAHA. Bella FO-CO!

- Oi Bella, tudo bem? - Ed com sorriso malicioso, ele tinha mesmo motivos para perguntar se eu estava bem...

- Que estranho, parece que vocês se conhecem. - disse Alice

- O QUÊ? - bufei – Não! - calma, não pareça nervosa.

- É claro que não, como eu iria conhecer... - Edward comfirmou.

- Ah, esquece! deixa eu falar com a Bellinha. - Emmett disse é me deu outro abraço de urso.

- Tá tentando me matar de novo? - Todos riram, e eu percebi que minha mãe já tinha saído e continuei conversando com a Allie até bater o sinal e fui para a sala com o Edward, ficamos em silêncio o caminho todo e as pessoas continuaram olhando, algumas pareciam surpresas, provavelmente por eu estar com _ele_.

Chegamos na sala, todos os outros alunos já estavam lá e ficaram cochichando. Que coisa chata, essas pessoas não conseguem ser discretas! A professora tinha os cabelos e olhos castanhos e parecia ser uma pessoa muito fofaa *-* Ela me apresentou para a turma e como pensei todos se conheciam, eu sentei e Edward sentou do meu lado e ninguém falava com ele.

A professora Selena passou uma revisão da matéria de matemática e depois nos levou para o parquinho da escola para brincar de bola, eu não queria, pois eu e bola juntos não costuma dar certo, mas ela insistiu que todos deveriam brincar e 'se conhecer', como se todos já não se conhecessem...

Brincamos de queimado, na divisão dos times já conheci algumas pessoas que eram do meu time e vieram se apresentar Ângela, jéssica, Tyler e Eric. Estava dando tudo certo e eu estava feliz por parecer uma pessoa normal. Até que fui queimada e nessa única vez que toquei na bola, acertei forte na cabeça de um garoto e ele caiu no chão. Corri para pedir desculpa e todos correram para ver como ele estava, sua cabeça estava muito vermelha...

- Desculpe, eu só...

- Desculpa nada, eu sei o que você fez e tá doendo muito, você é um monstro. - ele disse realmente irritado.

- Eu não queria, você estava na frente.

- Agora a culpa é minha? Garota... - Nem sabia o que pensar, que estresse.

- Para com isso, não ta vendo que foi sem querer.

Todos olharam chocados para Edward e eu também não acreditei que ele estava me defendendo. Nessa hora a Professora Srta. Gomez interrompeu.

- Vou ter que leva- lo para enfermaria, mas não se preucupem, vai ficar tudo bem. - ela o ajudou a levantar, o levou e todos a seguiram, continuei de cabeça baixa e então ouvi um risinho. Me sentei no balanço com raiva e ainda chocada com tudo que aconteceu, vi Edward sentar no balanço do lado rindo.

- Tá tudo bem?

- Tá. - Respondi com toda irritação que consegui

- Tem certeza? - Ele ainda estava rindo e parecia que estava obrigado a ficar comigo e ainda ter uma conversinha.

- Tenho, tá rindo do que?

- Você é mesmo muito desastrada, como ainda tá viva?

- Não sei, eu sempre faço alguma besteira, não consigo ser normal, eu sou uma idiota, no primeiro dia de aula, eu já... - não consegui terminar a frase.

- Eu sei. - Olhei para ele sem entender se ele estava me ajudando ou não.

Na verdade, agora sou seu fã, sempre quis dar uma bolada no Mike bobão Newton.

- Para de rir eu não fiz de propósito! Você também não acredita em mim?

- Eu acredito em você, mas mesmo assim, não deixei de ser seu fã, você viu a cara dele, caramba, ningém filmou isso? - ele riu mas depois que viu minha cara de choro ficou sério. - Trouxe uma coisa que você vai gostar... - ele levantou e tirou do bolso minha correntinha com a letra B, que meu pai me deu. Fiquei tão feliz que me levantei pulando.

- Você tá passando muito tempo com a Alice. - ele disse rindo e eu ri também.

Edward fez sinal para que eu me virasse de costas e a colocou em meu pescoço. Eu o abracei e ele ficou sem reação, imovél no lugar, até que ele também me abraçou e eu dei um beijo em sua bochecha, ele corou levemente, e quando percebi o que havia feito, senti meu rosto queimar, com certeza eu estava em um tom de vermelho que não dá pra descrever, eu o soltei e queria correr, mas preferi não arriscar machucar mais uma pessoa ou a mim mesma. Eu e Edward continuamos ali, implicando um com o outro até a hora do almoço.

* * *

**Nos comprometemos a fazer uma outra autora feliz e divulgar a fic fofa dela:**

/s/5891782/1/Quando_menos_se_espera **(cola na frente do link o site do fanfiction, all right?)**

**- Tah valendoo Pulguinha* - Ela bate palminhas e pula de felicidadee *-***

**Ah, queremos agredecer a Morena Gênia que está nos dando um apoio. Bjo p. vc Morenaaaa.**

**E só p. Lembraar: Reviews realmente fazem milagres!**


	6. Amigos e Rose

**Fala aê, galera!**

**Demoramos mas postamos e esperamos mtoo que vcs gostem e se divirtam.**

**Nesse cap. há uma pequena (ou não) passagem de tempo e a entrada de novos personagens.**

**OBS: Edward tá viajandoo! rsrs**

**Bjoos e até o finalzão, lá em baixo.**

* * *

**C****apítulo 5: Amigos... e Rose**

_Às vezes você acha que vai ficar bem sozinho_

__

Porque um sonho é um desejo que você faz totalmente sozinho

É fácil sentir que você não precisa de ajuda

Mas é mais difícil andar com suas próprias pernas.

Alguns anos se passaram, agora eu tenho 10 anos e já me acostumei com tudo nessa estranha e chuvosa cidade.

Hoje era um dia nada comum em Forks, está _calor_ e está maior _solzão_ lá fora! (Sim, eu sei, isso é quase impossível. Se eu não estivesse vendo e alguém me contasse eu não ia acreditar). E por isso já comecei o dia feliz e também porque voltei ontem das férias na casa do Charlie, ele foi transferido no trabalho há um ano para Hollywood e as férias lá foram mais legais. Comemos tudo no McDonalds todos os dias e NADA de pescaria...

Também fomos para a praia um dia e quase me afoguei, mas isso foi o ponto alto do dia. O ruim foi que eu fiquei horas debaixo do sol para absorver o máximo de vitamina C ou D, sei lá... e não mudei de cor nem um pouquinho, só o que consegui foi passar duas semanas com minha pele ardendo e meu pai rindo e dizendo que essa era a parte que ele gostava a que ele dizia 'Eu te avisei'. Pelo menos meu pai me dava privacidade e liberdade para fazer o que eu quisesse na hora que eu quisesse, menos dormir tarde - tinha uma hora obrigatória.

Voltando ao assunto sobre meu dia _feliz, _hoje vou reencontrar minha melhor amiga, o 'irmão urso' e por incrível que pareça também estou feliz por ver _Edward_, apesar de tudo ele faz muita falta também. Isso me fez lembrar de ligar para a casa da Alice para dizer que já cheguei, afinal estou com muita saudade dela. Ela mesma atendeu e quando reconheceu minha voz, ela respondeu na empolgação de sempre, e combinamos de ir agora lá embaixo.

Quando cheguei no play, ela já estava lá e o Emmett também, os dois correram na minha direção e me deram um abraço coletivo... e sufocante.

- Bellinha, quanto tempo! Você tá viva! - Emm disse com uma cara de preocupado.

- Me... solta! - Allie já tinha saído, mas ele não queria me largar.

- É sério, Bells - ele falava, enquanto eu tentava inutilmente me soltar. - Você demorou a voltar... - Alice me soltou dele puxando meu braço com força, enquanto Emmett também me puxava pelo outro braço.

- Sério, gente? Vocês vão brincar de cabo-de-guerra comigo? Ha Ha, que en-gra-ça-do - falei, com a cara mais irritada que consegui no momento. Eles fizeram umas carinhas de medo e me soltaram. Funcionou.

- Eu tava com muuuita saudade de você, Bella. - Allie interrompeu antes que ele falasse mais abobrinhas. Ela estava com um sorriso ENORME! Um mês sem Alice me fez esquecer que ela tinha o maior sorriso do mundo.

- Viu, duende! Eu disse que se ela estivesse viva, ela estaria com saudades de mim também! - Se ele não falasse, não seria ele.

- Cala a boca, você é o meu irmão mais velho e ainda é o mais bobo – Allie disse, com cara de poucos amigos.

- Ok, gente. Eu ainda to aqui! - disse antes que eles começassem a brigar, acredite você NUNCA iria querer ver eles brigando.

- Não vou calar a boca, ainda não acabei de falar, eu _decorei_ o que eu ia dizer pra Bells, se ela voltasse, por uma semana. Então, continuando, o _Edward_ também ficou preocupado. - Emm sempre chato, ele acha que EU gosto do EDWARD, fala sério... Quer dizer, eu _acho_ que ele não acha, mas faz isso só para me irritar.

- Sério Emmett? Sério mesmo? - eu queria dizer 'olha a minha cara de preocupada' mas com ele era desnecessário gastar mais saliva. Na verdade, eu gostei de saber disso, pois ia servir no futuro quando eu encontrasse com o Edward e eu dissesse: 'Edward! Voltei!' e ele respondesse: 'Você viajou? Nem tinha percebido!'. Em falar nele... - Cadê o Edward?

- Você não sabe? - Ele é muito chato, mas não vai conseguir me irritar. Calma Bella, respira.

- Acabei de chegar, como você queria que eu soubesse?

- É mesmo... - ele disse, pensativo de verdade!

- Parem com isso! Meu _pai _teve uma viajem de trabalho e ele foi junto para acompanhar, estamos livres dele por uma semana. - Alice disse muito irritada.

- Mas não se preocupem, vocês não estão livres de mim – Sabia que ele ia falar besteira, quando ele dá _esse_ sorriso...

- O que vamos fazer agora? - perguntei para mudar de assunto.

- Botar a fofoca em dia – Allie e Emm falaram ao mesmo tempo e os dois começaram a pular e bater palminhas. Alice ficou paralisada olhando pra ele e eu fiquei de boca aberta. Foi uma cena _muito_ estranha.

- Emmett, para com isso, tá parecendo uma garotinha – Foi como se ela tirasse as palavras da minha boca.

- Não, eu to te imitando – ele respondeu, rindo.

- Mas eu sou uma garotinha – Allie fez aquela carinha dramática e super convincente de criança que roubaram o doce.

- Sério? Achei que você fosse um duende – Emm disse e olhou seu relógio – Ah, vou procurar meu amigo _Jasper_ – ele disse em um tom de provocação que não entendi. Aliás, eu não conheço nenhum Jasper, isso é impossível, todos se conhecem nessa cidade.

- Amigo Jasper? Que Jasper?

- … Eu também não conheço e ele não quer me apresentar – Não entendi nada do que ela murmurou no começo, mas não importa, porque ela _gosta_ dessa _coisa_ de todos se conhecerem?

- Porque eu sou amigo dele e se ele te conhecer, uma irmã como você...

- EU ODEIO VOCÊ! - Alice gritou, irritada de novo.

- Sério? - Emmett fez uma carinha tão triste que até Allie ficou com pena dele, essas carinhas devem ser de família.

- Não, só falei isso porque to com raiva – ela disse e deu um sorrisinho pra ele.

- Ah, tá, também te amo, fadinha. Tchau – ele também deu um sorrisinho pra ela.

- Own, meu irmão não é fofo? - ela disse e se virou para mim ainda sorrindo.

- O que aconteceu? - eu perguntei confusa e ela me ignorou.

- Então, me conta como foram suas férias em Hollywood? - ela disse, com sua típica empolgação.

- Vai demorar, meu pai leva uma vida _muito_ _agitada_ – Nada irônica, Bella! Quando falei isso me veio uns flashbacks das férias, todos do meu pai deitado no sofá vendo TV, passei um bom tempo parada tendo vários flashbacks dele.

- Ele deve gostar de ter uma vida simples e de ser uma pessoa caseira.

- Eu sei, com certeza puxei isso dele. Somos bem diferentes da minha mãe nisso... Eu sei que vou me arrepender de perguntar isso mas, me fala, como foram as suas férias?

Alice começou a tagarelar sobre TUDO que ela fez e outras coisas que aconteceram. Eu já sabia que eu ia me arrepender, mas queria ter certeza e também ela iria querer me contar de qualquer jeito... Não pude evitar meu total desligamento de tudo que ela disse naquele momento, meus pensamentos estavam em qualquer outro lugar, menos ali. Só retornei quando ela segurando meus ombros e me sacudindo.

- Bella! Você não prestou atenção em nada do que eu disse, não é? - Allie disse fazendo biquinho.

- Não, _imagina_! - Até eu senti que eu mesma estava mentindo, pelo meu tom de voz, sou péssima para mentir, mas eu tinha que tentar para ela não ficar chateada.

- Então tá, vamos lá na minha casa pra gente conversar mais! – Pelo menos ela fingiu que acreditou, ao invés de tentar fazer drama, que acabam fazendo com que a gente se sinta culpado.

- Ok – Se ela considera uma conversa, só ela falar e eu só ouvir ou fingir que to ouvindo...

Quando saímos Emm estava conversando com um garoto com cabelos cor de mel, muito fofo, o tipo de pessoa que você gosta de cara, deve ser o JASPER. Ele vai ver só, é agora que a Alice vai conhecer o amigo dele.

- Oi, pessoal. Oi... Jasper, não é? É um prazer te conhecer o Emmett falou muito de você.

- Como que é 'melhoramigatímidadaminhairmã'? - Ha Ha, ele ficou sem graça. Tá até fazendo gestos pra mim parar.

- Bella – Alice gritou e depois que olhei pra ela, ela sussurrou - o que você tá fazendo?

- Você não queria conhecer ele? E seu irmão tá merecendo pagar um miquinho básico.

- Você tá cada dia mais parecida comigo! - Ela disse, toda orgulhosa. Será que eu to parecida com _ela_? Não acredito! É melhor esquecer e continuar a falar com ele.

- Oi, sou Bella, mas isso você já sabe.

- Alice, mas isso você não sabia.

- E eu sou Jasper, mas eu sabia disso. Você é aquela garota engraçada e invasora de família que ele disse – Jasper olhou para mim quando disse isso, eu ri pra mostrar que não ligava, Emmett riu também e Allie ficou com raiva porque tinha certeza que ele tinha falado besteira sobre ela também – E você é a Alice, tá faltando só o Edward, eu já sou fã dele...

- Ai, meu Deus! - Não acredito que aquele convencido já tem um fã - E ele é o Emmett e você é o Jasper! – eu tentei ser engraçadinha e os meninos riram.

- Eu adorei as histórias engraçadas que ele contou de vocês – Eu conheço as histórias que ele conta, só a Alice e o Edward passando vergonha e pelo jeito ele contou sobre mim também. Agora com certeza é por isso que a Alice tá irritada e ela vai matar o Emm e ele vai ter medo de mim para sempre, falar com o Jasper foi melhor do que eu esperava e eu gostei dele, ele é uma pessoa sincera - E eu também contei umas histórias da minha irmã, Rosalie.

- Muito engraçadas, não é? - Emmett perguntou pro Jasper.

- Pra você é fácil dizer, você não contou as _suas_ histórias engraçadas. - Alice disse.

- Oi, pessoal! Dá uma olhada eu tô no espelho... De novo! - Rosalie disse.

- É, todos nós estamos. - Jasper disse.

- Sério? Porque eu só vejo eu. - Rosalie respondeu.

- Oi, Rosalie! Eu só queria dizer que eu tô muito feliz de conhecer você. Eu e minha amiga Bella sentimos como se você já fosse nossa amiga. Oi, sou a Alice! - Alice falou toda empolgada e quando acabou abraçou Rosalie. Não acredito que ela falou de mim também.

- Por que ela tá me agarrando? - Rosalie perguntou, se encolhendo e com certeza com medo dela.

- Desculpa, eu adoro abraçar – Alice não largou Rosalie, ela só pode tá viajando no país das Maravilhas.

- Que mundo pequeno! Eu também! - disse Jasper abrindo os braços para receber um abraço da Allie também, mas ela não viu. Esse garoto é cheio de graça.

- Que bom! Você já conheceu todo mundo – Emm disse e puxou Alice da Rose que ainda tava toda encolhida.

- E eu só queria dizer que é muito legal estar aqui morando com vocês, pessoas – disse o... Espera, o garoto engraçadinho disse '_morando _com vocês'?

- Emmett, o que ele quer dizer com 'morando com vocês'? - perguntei.

- Bem, eles são os novos moradores do nosso prédio, Bells. Se lembra que demos 'tchau' a Lilly antes da sua viagem? - perguntou Emmett.

- Agora eu lembro, só não pensei que teria um 'oi' tão rápido – eu respondi.

- Do que você tá falando? Eu te contei hoje que eles se mudaram para cá, lembra? - Deve ter sido na hora, que eu me desliguei completamente.

- Não, não lembro. Mas bem vindos. - Imaginem a minha cara de sem graça.

- É iso aí, Bella. Vocês três vão ser amigas rápido – Emmett disse, com certeza ele tava pensando em alguma coisa para se livrar da gente.

- Você podia mostrar seu quarto pra fadinha e pra amiga dela – Jazz disse, também querendo se livrar da gente.

- Eu vou adorar – Alice disse com o seu sorrisão e já saiu, Rosalie deu um sorrisinho estranho para o irmão, ela só deve ter estranhado o jeito da Allie de 'conhecer' novas pessoas, eu me lembro que também fiquei assim, mas ela parece ser legal. Jasper fez gesto para ela me chamar também, porque fiquei tão distraída pensando que esqueci de sair.

- Vamos _Mirella! - _Rose já estava saindo.

- É Bella! Dá uma olhada Emm, conheço ela menos de um dia e ela já deixou eu entrar no _quarto_ dela. - Eu queria continuar a envergonhar o Emmett.

- Eu conheço ela há 11 anos e ela nunca me deixou entrar no quarto dela. - Jasper disse de forma dramática, e eu sai rindo, ele é muito engraçado.

Me esforcei para acompanhar as meninas que estavam andando muito rápido. Own! Que fofas, (_Para com isso_, Bella. Você tá ficando _mesmo_ parecida com a Alice) as coisas já estavam melhores entre elas, as duas já estão conversando e até rindo. Acho que a Rose não deve mais achar ela estranha.

* * *

**Respostas da Reviews...**

**Várias pessoas falaram que as crianças estavam com falas muito adultas para a idade deles. Então... resolvemos ter essa passagem de tempo.**

**Queremos agradecer a todas que leram e mandaram reviews, adoramos todas e ficamos muuuito feliz por mandarem a opinião de vcs!**

**Obrigada a loli (que bom que você adorou), Raffa (estamos procurando inspiraçôes, rs por isso demorou um pouquinho, mas saiu), Pulguinha Cullen (Te amamos! s2), cellyculen (Vc estava sumida... que bom que vc gostou), MilaLarrat (Obrigada, seja bem vinda) e Arii (É talvez seja de família, rs. Obrigada e que bom q vc gostou).**

**BJÃÃO PARA TODOS ****E NÃO SE ESQUEÇA DAS REVIEWS... :D****  
**


	7. O começo de uma 'grande amizade'

**Olá meninas...**

**Depois de muitoo tempo sem postar um cap. novo, voltamos.**

**Nosso PC ficou ruim, também vieram provas e férias... mas prometo que vamos postar agora com mais freqüência!**

**Tenho certeza que vocês vão adorar os caps. que estão por vir!**

**Mil bjoos.**

* * *

**Capítulo 6: O começo de uma 'grande amizade'.**

_Nós não nos conhecemos, mas está tudo bem_

_Porque você vai perguntar por mim um dia_

_Não quero esperar na fila_

_O momento é meu, acredite em mim_

Se passou uma semana desde que conheci meus novos vizinhos e vi Alice. E depois disso peguei um resfriado, pois depois das férias estava desacostumada com o frio, e não pude voltar a vê-los. Soube que Rose e Alice já viraram melhores amigas, eu queria estar com elas porque adora a Allie e a Rosalie parece ser super legal. Por outro lado, ainda bem que não tô lá HAHA, porque as duas adoram essa coisa de maquiagem e outras coisinhas mais... -'

Alice me liga TODOS os dias para saber se eu já estou melhor e para contar o que ela e Rose andam fazendo na minha ausência. No dia seguinte ao que conheci os novos vizinhos e peguei o resfriado, ela me disse que a Rosalie e o Jasper iam passar duas semanas na casa dela! (Esse é o tipo de coisa que minha mãe NUNCA deixaria, quer dizer, achei que eles tinham se conhecido só no dia anterior!) Os pais da Rose tinham que viajar para resolver os últimos problemas e iam deixar eles aqui. Mas Alice me contou também que a mãe da Rose fez faculdade com a Esme!

Agora que já estava no fim da semana, eu já estou bem, Allie queria que eu fosse dormir na casa dela para uma 'meio que festa do pijama' e também para conhecer melhor a Rose. Por mais incrível que pareça minha mãe deixou! Eu nem queria ir, mas se eu quisesse aposto que ela não deixaria! Disse a Alice que minha mãe não ia deixar, mas ela foi mais esperta que eu (como sempre) e foi falar diretamente com ela, que aceitou na hora.

No dia seguinte lá estava eu na porta da Alice, ela e minha mãe arranjaram um jeito de piorar ainda mais, de alguma forma elas inventaram de eu passar o dia TODO lá. Lanchei em casa, saí com a minha mãe e depois fui diretamente para lá. Fiquei com medo que minha mãe quisesse me abandonar lá por um mês, porque minha mochila estava muito cheia e pesada, parecia que eu ia viajar, ela colocou cada coisa que eu não precisaria nem em casa (ela colocou até protetor solar, repelente, uma lanterna, fósforo. OBS: ela acha que eu to indo para uma floresta? Minha mãe é loucaa). Levei também meu violão, porque sei que a Allie e o Edward (que já voltou) adoram cantar, meu pai me ensinou a tocar desde que eu era pequena.

- Eu não acredito que eu to mesmo aqui. – Até aquele momento, eu pensava que elas tavam de brincadeira comigo. Como minha mãe não respondeu nada (o que é estranho), olhei em volta e vi que além de tudo, ela tinha me deixado ali sozinha. – Mãe! – gritei.

- Cheguei! – ela disse quase sem fôlego, estava subindo as escadas correndo, aí lembrei que ela tinha ficado estacionando o carro (e ela não é 'muito boa' nisso...) – Ok, vem aqui e fica parada.

- Ok – respondi, fazendo o que ela tinha pedido.

- Estou muito feliz que você está aqui e não vai ficar em casa sozinha – disse ela, passando as mãos rapidamente no meu rosto e parecia estar passando alguma coisa em mim, mas não me mexi - foi aí que me lembrei, ela já tinha feito isso hoje de manhã

- Mãe, para, para. Para!

- Tudo bem, está tudo bem. Você sabe, não é todo dia que eu fico o dia todo longe de você – ela continuava a falar disfarçando para passar a mão no meu rosto.

- Mãe, você já falou sobre isso. Não precisa passar mais repelente em mim, estou do lado de dentro.

- Ainda não, mas agora vai estar... – eu sei que já disse, mas minha mãe é louca.

Nesse instante ela tocou a campainha e me girou para me deixar de frente para a porta.

- Aí está ela! Bom dia, raio de sol – A Sra. Cullen sempre simpática.

- Oi, Sra. Cullen! – disse da forma mais animada que consegui.

- Por favor, me chame apenas de Esme. Renée, estamos muito felizes por você ter deixado a Bella passar o dia aqui com a gente.

- É, é muito difícil para mim, ainda mais que a Bella nunca ficou na casa de ninguém que não fosse eu ou o pai dela. – momento dramático da minha mãe.

- Não se preocupe. Eu prometo que vamos cuidar bem dela – disse Sra. Cullen, quer dizer, Esme.

- Eu sei – ela disse isso em um tom estranho, que fiquei constrangida e tive que fazer ela ir embora.

- Mãe, para de enrolar. Você não tava com pressa.

- Ok, eu percebi que alguém quer que a mãe vá embora. Vem dá um abraço na ' mamis' antes de eu sair. Eu sei que eu já disse um milhão de vezes...

- Não fale com estranhos? – tentei adivinhar.

- Não... mas sim – minha mãe respondeu.

- Não corra perto da piscina? – tentei de novo.

- Não... mas sim.

- Não andar de skate com um pirulito na boca? – percebi, que eu que tava enrolando agora, meu subconsciente dizia que assim eu conseguiria voltar para casa. Mas não foi isso que aconteceu.

- Na verdade, estou tentando dizer pra você se divertir e me contar tudo amanhã. Beijos e me liga – minha mãe disse isso, passando de novo as mãos no meu rosto disfarçadamente.

- Você acabou de passar mais repelente em mim, não foi? – perguntei, mas já sabia que sim.

- Não... mas sim – ela respondeu, tentando ser engraçadinha.

- Tchau, mãe. Eu estou bem. Se cuida. Não apronte nada, enquanto eu estiver fora – eu disse a ela, sorrindo e dando um abraço, e percebi que o 'normal' seria _ela_ dizer isso para _mim_. Mas tudo bem, nunca achei que eu fosse normal mesmo.

- Pode deixar, Bella. Tchau Esme – ela disse já saindo.

- Tchau, querida – eu e Esme entramos na casa dela - Bem, aqui estamos. Se precisar de qualquer coisa, estarei aqui, ok? – apenas balancei a cabeça que sim. Ela ia dizer mais alguma coisa, mas o telefone tocou.

- Vou atender ao telefone, a Alice ta tomando banho e já deve estar saindo, acho que o Emmett ta no quarto, o Jasper ta dormindo, então a Rose pode te fazer companhia.

Fiquei sozinha na sala, comecei a olhar em volta e percebi uma porta de vidro do outro lado tinha uma varandinha que devia dar vista para a piscina, fiquei curiosa para dar uma olhada. Larguei minha mochila e o violão no chão.

Não resisti e fui logo olhar, me assustei porque tinha uma pessoa lá.

- AHHH – _isso_ sou eu gritando.

-AHHH – e isso e o Emm gritando, ele tava lá dentro.

-AHHH – me assustei de novo, com o grito do Emmett e gritei de novo.

-AHHH. Você não sabe bater antes de abrir? – ele disse, finalmente saindo dessa fase do grito.

- Desculpa Emm, cheguei agora, eu não percebi que tinha alguém aqui – eu falei e vi que da varandinha tinha janela para todos os quartos.

- Obvio. Se tivesse percebido, teria batido na porta. Agora, sai daqui, antes que a outra garota que _também_ ta invadindo _minha_ casa apareça – nota mental: ficar longe do Emmett, ele ta _estressadinho_ hoje.

- Ok, não precisa me expulsar mais, já to saindo – quando estava levantando, Esme e Rosalie já estavam vindo para a sala.

- Rose, você pode levar a Bella até o quarto, enquanto a Alice não aparece?

- Ahn...

- Tudo bem – Esme saiu e me deixou sozinha com ela.

- Vamos – Rosalie disse, já saindo da sala e eu andei rápido para acompanhar – Aqui é o quarto que eu to dormindo.

- Legal. Onde eu vou dormir?

- Desculpe, mas tenho outras coisas para fazer, mas você pode ir pra sala – ela disse rapidamente, entrando no banheiro e saindo um minuto depois com outra roupa.

- Nossa, isso foi rápido – eu tentei continuar uma conversa.

- Não, não foi, você que ta demorando a sair.

- Se você acha que eu to demorando, devia ver a minha mãe. Ela enrolou para ir embora até o último minuto – Nesse momento, percebi que ela estava me ignorando - Você não sabe onde eu posso guardar minhas coisas, não é?

- To sentindo cheiro de briga – Emmett apareceu na janela, que tava aberta, mas tampada com a cortina.

- Porque você fica aí? – perguntei a ele.

- É o melhor lugar da casa. Agora me esqueçam e continuem – Eu não conhecia esse lado 'fofoqueiro' dele.

- Sabe, por alguma razão, desde que cheguei, ele prefere ficar aí dentro, do que aqui fora... – Rose disse de uma forma assustadora, ela tava querendo insinuar pra mim fazer o mesmo, eu acho que ela não gosta de mim, mas... não posso fazer nada! Ela vai ter que me aturar aqui até amanhã.

- É, isso é mesmo difícil de entender – Emm disse ironicamente.

- Não entendi. O que ta acontecendo? – perguntei.

- É essa 'loira aguada' aí. Ela é umas das pessoas mais insuportáveis que eu conheço, é muito metida, chata, implicante, nojenta... – Emmett falava, mas Rose interrompeu:

- Ok, ela já entendeu.

- Conclusão: to contando as horas pra _ela _ir embora. Ela já ta aqui há um mês... – ele disse.

- Calma, pessoal... – ia falar alguma coisa para tranqüilizar, quando me lembrei que ele estava _totalmente sem noção_ de tempo - Ela só ta aqui há uma semana.

- Parece uma eternidade... – ele disse.

- E se... – falei, mas fui interrompida. _De novo_.

- NÃO – Emm gritou.

- Mas você nem sabe o que ia falar.

- E nem quero saber, você ia falar alguma bobeira que se a gente podia se dar bem – E ele acertou.

Para minha sorte, Alice finalmente chegou, já me abraçando e quase me derruba no chão.

- Oi Bella, estou tão feliz que você não ta mais doente e que você ta aqui.

- Oi, senti muito a sua falta – eu disse.

- Trouxe suas coisas, você vai dormir nesse quarto com a Rose – Alice me avisou.

- O que? – Eu e Rosalie perguntamos juntas.

- Eu não te disse, Rose? – Allie perguntou.

- Não, não lembro. Allie, vai dar muito trabalho tirar as coisas... Será que você podia botar em outro lugar? – ela respondeu.

- Ok, Rose, não tem importância, eu coloco as coisas da Bella no meu quarto.

- Quer que eu te ajude, Allie? – perguntei.

- Não, você é visita. Garotas, vou jogar uno na sala com os meninos, se quiserem é só ir lá.

- Ok – eu e Rose respondemos.

- Isso não vai dar certo, não é? – perguntei.

- Não – ela disse.

- Quer conversar sobre isso? – É, eu sabia que tantos anos de experiência sendo psicóloga da minha mãe, um dia serviriam para alguma coisa.

- Claro. Senta aqui amiguinha. Você ta gostando de ficar aqui? – Rose disse de forma nada espontânea e fiquei muito desconfortável de sentar perto dela.

- Menos a cada segundo – eu respondi, com sinceridade.

- Então, vamos pensar juntas: Você não quer ficar aqui, eu não quero que você fique aqui, então... – como será que ela sabe que eu não quero ficar aqui? Ela é mesmo uma bruxa!

- Por que você não quer que eu fique aqui? – não sei como tive coragem de perguntar isso e sem chorar!

- Porque você não pode ficar aqui – ela respondeu, quer dizer, isso não pode ser considerado uma resposta.

- Posso sim, eu já to aqui – continuei a desafiar ela. Ela pareceu pensar sobre o que eu disse e respondeu:

- Sim, mas você não pode.

- Por que você não gosta de mim? – só posso estar maluca de estar perguntando isso.

- Como sabe que eu não gosto de você? – ela perguntou?

- Bom – parei para pensar, como eu podia ter certeza? Mas ela acabou de confirmar – Além de você ter acabado de falar, dá pra perceber. E por que eu não posso ficar aqui?

- Por que você está roubando tudo que é meu. Então, fique do seu lado, não pegue nas minhas coisas e não chame a atenção. Ok? Então... vamos!

Fiquei ainda algum tempo no quarto pensando se devia ir embora, ligar para minha mãe (e ela com certeza ia perguntar se eu queria que ela mandasse uma carta anônima pra Rosalie ou se eu tava precisando de mais repelente), então decidi que não. Isso é estranho, sempre tenho conversas sinceras com pessoas que não gostam de mim HAHAHA. Ta bom, isso não foi engraçado. Conclusão: Não é porque alguém me _odiou_ de cara que eu deveria desistir de alguma coisa.

Quando cheguei à sala...

- Uno – Jasper falou, vencendo o jogo.

- Não é justo! Você ta roubando. Você já ganhou 10 vezes – Emm disse.

- Não dá pra roubar, jogando uno – Jasper disse.

- Dá sim, você que embaralhou dessa vez e pegou as melhoras cartas – Emmett falou muito irritado.

- E como você explica que eu também ganhei das outras vezes – Jasper falou, debochando do Emm.

- Acabou o jogo, cansei de jogar isso – Emmett falou, na verdade ele não tava cansado de jogar e sim de perder.

- E eu cansei dessa discussão boba. Não liga Jazz, ele não sabe perder – Alice que também tava jogando e com uma cara de psicopata disse isso.

- Fique quieta, duende – Eu não disse, que ele tava _estressadinho_ hoje.

- MÃE! O Emm ta me chamando de duende! – Alice se aproveita para a mãe dela brigar com o irmão mais velho.

- Emmett! Já falei pra você parar de falar assim da sua irmã! – Esme disse, foi estranho ver ela brigando, mas também com os filhos que tem...

- Você me paga, duende. Ainda bem que eu arranjei uma irmã postiça bem melhor – Ele se levantou e veio falar comigo, que estava com certeza com uma cara estranha - Bellinha, tudo bem?

- Aham – respondi.

- Que estranho, você disse que sim, mas parece que não. A Rose falou coisas que te irritou – ele disse e isso não foi uma pergunta.

- Todo mundo já ta sabendo? – perguntei assustada, achando que todos eles tinham inventado isso para me irritar.

- Não, não. Eu tava ouvindo a 'conversinha' de vocês. Por isso aquela varanda é o melhor lugar, além de outros motivos. O que você vai fazer? – ele disse, e fiquei pior por ser verdade. Quando você tem esperança de que não seja verdade e bem pior.

- Nada. Vou fazer o que ela disse – Principalmente porque tudo que ela disse eu já não faço.

- Tudo bem, mas se precisar de ajuda – Não sei o que aconteceu, o Emmett ta muito prestativo agora. Como eu não posso ler a mente dele e saber o que se passa nessa cabecinha oca, vou apenas agradecer o apoio.

- Obrigada, Emm.

Agora que me liguei de falar com Jasper, ele acordou agora, vai ficar parecendo que minha mãe não me dá educação. Ah, ela não me dá mesmo, eu que to educando ela. HAHAHA. Sem graça de novo. Adoro fazer essas piadinhas sem graça. Falei com o Jazz. Como o Emm não quis jogar mais nada, com medo de perder de novo, assistimos TV até a hora do almoço. Na hora do almoço mais uma surpresinha chata. O Edward já tinha chegado. E perturbou todo mundo o tempo todo. Eu já tinha esquecido como ele era irritante.

* * *

**l: Que bom que vc está gostando da fic... esse cap. só dá o Emmett, Darling! rs bjoos**

**loli: Obrigada por continuar acompanhando a fic, e nos próximos caps. O Ed vai aparecer bastante, vc vai adorar! RS bjoos**

**Pulguinha Cullen: Se vc não entendeu o problema é seu... HAHAHAHA teamo. Bjoos!**

**Obrigada tbm a todas as meninas que botam a nossa fic nos alertas e nos favoritos...**

**Deixem reviews!**

**Amo vcs **


End file.
